


hatch a plan (that’s my man)

by cryingintheclub



Series: a city on fire [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Please read tags before reading, rated explicit due to depictions of violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: An insight into the downfall of the government.
Relationships: Alastair Cook/Kevin Pietersen (past)
Series: a city on fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	hatch a plan (that’s my man)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is rated explicit due to depictions and descriptions of violence and death with a minor character deaths. please read the tags before reading.

**❝PEOPLE SHOULD NOT BE AFRAID OF THEIR GOVERNMENTS. GOVERNMENTS SHOULD BE AFRAID OF THEIR PEOPLE.❞**  
_⏤ V FOR VENDETTA_

Alastair is eerily calm, given the gravity of the task. The final piece of the puzzle rests on his shoulders - on his ability to do his job. 

The city is in a state of anarchy; when the sun rose this morning, the Resistance charged into the city, overthrowing the government with the power of the masses on their side. Alastair is not an active member of the Resistance - he wouldn't even call himself a member - but when he saw the uprising, he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction that the government will fall, especially the man behind it all, the man that used Alastair time and time again. 

For all that Kevin has done to this city, to Alastair, it is fitting that Alastair is the final piece of the puzzle. 

"Don't screw this up," Jimmy murmurs to Alastair, as they wait outside of the closed doors, counting down the seconds until they strike. 

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Alastair mutters in response, not looking back at Jimmy, his eyes never leaving the door. 

"I'm not getting paid enough for this," Jimmy mutters to himself out loud. Alastair doesn't bother responding, but does roll his eyes. 

When the Resistance had first wanted to acquire Alastair and Jimmy's _services_, Jimmy had flat-out refused. He yelled about committing treason and the fact that the plan was insane to begin with, that there was no way it would be able to be pulled off. Alastair, on the other hand, had jumped right in. Not because it was Kevin, but because he knew deep down that this job was the right thing to do. Jimmy had taken Alastair's eagerness as some kind of personal revenge on Kevin, and had refused to go down with Alastair's desire for vengeance. 

But when Alastair confirmed to the Resistance that he would do the job, Jimmy agreed to it in the last minute, saying that he would always have Alastair's back, no matter how many stupid ideas and plans he put in his head. But Jimmy had one condition: and that was that he will stay on guard, that he will have Alastair's back. 

Alastair can hear Kevin's voice from from the closed meeting room. Instead of the usual self-assured tone that Alastair associates with Kevin, his tone is replaced by one of frustration, of urgency, of _fear_. He is talking about the recent defection of two low-ranking government officials to the Resistance by the names of David Miller and Dale Steyn. There is an ounce of panic in Kevin's tone as he mentions the Resistance and the state of anarchy that the city has fallen prey too. He calls it a disease, and spits the word with so much venom Alastair is disgusted that there was a time he loved the man. 

Not once has Alastair ever heard Kevin be afraid. 

And so he should, so the government should. They built themselves up on the struggles of those below them, those that were once too weak to argue, to fight against. The government has lived luxuriously on the blood, sweat and tears of the people. And now it is time for retribution, for the atonement of the government's sins. 

Alastair mutters a prayer before he kicks down the door and shoots with the precision only learnt from years and years of training and handling. It's a dramatic entrance - which isn't Alastair and Jimmy's preferred method - but the Resistance gave them clear instructions on how it is going to go down: the government will know, with their final breath, that the Resistance has come. 

It isn't long until Kevin is the only one left, that Kevin and Alastair are the only two people left in the room. 

Kevin spits onto the floor, an ugly scowl on his face. "Your bitch let you do this by yourself?" Kevin taunts, angling his head to the side as he smirks at Alastair. 

Alastair makes a show of inspecting his gun, making Kevin's smirk falter slightly. "Not wise for somebody who's facing death," Alastair says casually, as though he and Kevin are making small talk about the weather, as though Kevin isn't moments away from taking his last breath. 

"Not scared of death," Kevin responds haughtily, but Alastair sees the fear in his eyes. Can feel the alarm radiating off Kevin in waves. 

"If you're not afraid of death, maybe I should do it with a knife," Alastair says slowly - deliberately, "have you die a slow, tortuous death. For all the torture and pain you caused this city." At this, the arrogance vanishes from Kevin's face, replaced with fright. 

"If you ever loved me, you'd have it over and done with," Kevin seethes, terrified at the thought of having to suffer. 

"That's rich," Alastair snorts as his face scrunches up in a scowl. A long time ago, Kevin's words would have eaten him up, have him turn into a person that was bitter and angry and hurt. But Alastair isn't any of those things now: now when he now sees the person Kevin is and how innately selfish he is. 

Kevin starts to blabber on, pleading with Alastair. Alastair tunes out, Kevin's words bleeding into the background as the only thing Alastair hears is the sound of the trigger and the slump of Kevin's body on the polished floor. 

But the trigger isn't from his gun. 

Behind Alastair, Jimmy is standing in the door with his gun raised at where Kevin was standing. He has a crease in his forehead, lips pinched into a thin line. "Had to shut him up," Jimmy says as an explanation. 

Alastair pockets his gun as he follows Jimmy out of the meeting room, leaving it open for the city to know that the rebellion has been successful; that the government has collapsed. 

Alastair follows Jimmy onto the roof through the fire escape. Alastair slides down the drainpipe to where a sleek black car is waiting for them behind the government building. The car takes off before Alastair has even closed the door. 

"All done?" A man - Shaun Marsh - asks, his eyes on the road. 

"All done," Alastair confirms. 

Not long after, Alastair and Jimmy are dropped off at the drop-off point, where they slink off into the shadows that they had come out of without a word, without a fuss. No questions of what happened, only that the job is completed. 

Only one person will know the identities of the ones who assassinated the government officials. And that's enough for Alastair, as the payment is sent to Alastair, courtesy of the money that once belonged to Kevin, the money earned on the backs of the people who suffered tirelessly. 

Alastair stashes the sum of money away in his high-security safe. He gets a message from an unknown number on his burner phone. 

Thank you. 

Alastair knows who it is from, and knows the person isn't expecting a reply. Alastair deletes the message, wiping any traces of his affiliation with the Resistance before destroying the burner phone. 

History will never know Alastair's true involvement in the revolution, but that does not concern Alastair. The city can rebuild with a new, fair government and Alastair knows that _he_ played a role in this, and _that_ is all that matters. Alastair knows he was on the right side, and that is enough for him. 


End file.
